


The Troll

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben chokes Hux and not in a hot Kylux way, Crack, F/M, Lots of cussing!!!!!, Some Fluff, fist fights in parking lot, fuck you trolls, internet troll - Freeform, no smut in this one, shitty comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey writes fan fiction. One day an asshole internet troll makes some shitty comments on her story. Ben gets pissed.I dedicate this to all the internet trolls out there. You assholes know who you are. Also fuck you!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	The Troll

“What the hell? Are you fucking kidding me?” Rey said as she stared at the computer screen. 

**“Your stories suck ass! I wish you would stop writing!”**

**“You need to get a life!”**

**“My dead grandpa could write better smut than this!”**

**“Is that all you know how to do is write toilet humor! When are you going to write a real story?!”**

Rey read the comments aloud to herself. She had just started writing fan fiction for her favorite ship, Kylo and Kira of Galaxy Wars. She was good with the crack stories, not so much the serious stuff. Her boyfriend of six months, Ben Solo, loved her stories and thought they were funny as hell. But now this troll was hell bent on ruining everything about her fun hobby. 

“I’m not going to cry…..I’m not going to cry.” Rey said to herself over and over again until the damn tears started to flow. 

“Rey? Baby what’s wrong?” Came the big booming voice of her hot Godzilla sized man standing in the bedroom doorway. God he was hot, dressed in his tight 3 piece suit, running his hand threw his hair like it was made of fucking silky ass butter. He took off his jacket and Rey had a nice view of those giant biceps just begging to burst out of that almost see thru white button up. 

Rey quickly wiped her cheeks and looked into those whiskey brown eyes.

“Oh it's nothing, just saw something that really pissed me off online.”

Ben made his way over to her to look over her shoulder at the screen. 

“WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IS THIS PRICK? GingerSupremeLeader69! I will beat this motherfuckers ass!” Ben yelled as he tried to move Rey out of the way so that he could type a response.

“No Ben No. Just leave it alone.” She said as she closed her laptop and led him over to sit down onto their bed. 

“But baby I want to give that fucker a piece of my mind! I would also like to put my fucking foot in their fucking ass!” Ben growled as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his glorious pecks. Rey totally forgot about that troll cunt as she started rubbing his chest. Ben turned and put her face in his hands.

“It’s just some asshole internet troll that has no life so they have to pick fights with random people because they have erectile dysfunction. They like to hide behind their fucking computer screens and wish that they could write awesome crack fics like you. Hell they probably can’t even fucking read and had their mommy come down to the basement to type in those fucking comments for them!” Ben rattled on as Rey beamed at him. 

“I love you so much Ben.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his big redwood sized man neck and kissed those giant pink pouty lips that came straight out of a fucking magazine. 

“I love you too Rey. Now let me take your mind off of that cockface troll.” 

Ben threw his clothes off in one swift motion and jiggled his cock in front of Rey while she tried to control her laughter. 

A few hours later after a good dicking, Rey was fast asleep. So Ben took the opportunity to fuck with the troll. He slowly crawled out of bed and made his way to Reys desk opening her laptop. 

“Fuck, what is her password?”

Bensbigballs

Bensbigdick

Bensclitasticnose

Bensperfectass

Benbrowneyes

Suckmycock

“Damn it!” Ben whispered trying not to wake Rey. Then he thought of something else:

MrsBenSolo

Welcome Rey popped up onto the screen.

Ben smiled to himself, “Don't worry baby, I got the ring hidden in the safe at the office. You will be Mrs. Solo soon.” He thought. He pulled up the AO3 website and signed into his personal account. He then went straight to Rey’s stories and to the comments.

“Fuck you ass hat! I guess your pissed because you still live at home in the fucking basement! Eat fucking shit!” Ben replied to the troll and hit send. He waited a few minutes then saw a reply:

“Suck my ginger cock! And what kind of name is BigBeastBen??” 

“Its going to be the name living in your fucking nightmares if you dont stop with these bullshit comments you cockless cunt face cow!” 

“OOOO I’m so scared! You know I went to school with a guy named Ben and he was a real cunt. Just like you! Everybody named Ben must be bitch ass motherfuckers!” The troll replied.

Ben stared at the screen thinking. No it can’t be….surely this isn’t the ginger from back in high school. Armitage Fux….Sux…..Bux…….HUX! That’s it Hux! Ben had to come up with a plan.

“Say ginger, maybe you're right about this story sucking ass. Do you live in the Naboo area? Want to meet up for coffee and discuss it in person?”

“Really now? What changed your mind? And yes I live in the Naboo area.”

“Oh I don't know, just a sudden change of mind. How about that all night diner across from the hospital?” 

“Cause your going to need the fucking ER when I’m done with you.” Ben said to himself. 

“Sure! Let’s say an hour from now. And bring some cash cause my mommy hasn’t given me my allowance yet this week.”

“See you then.” Ben replied as he sat back in Rey's chair, twirling his fingers and laughing like a mad man.

Ben put on his jacket and grabbed his brass knuckles out of the nightstand. He kissed Rey’s forehead and left a note next to the bed saying he was going to the all night gym for a boxing lesson. 

Ben pulled up to the diner and saw an old shitty 1967 gremlin with smoke coming from the hood. It had to be Fux’s car. He made his way inside and looked around until he spotted a red headed piece of dog shit sitting in the back booth. Yep, that was Hux from high school all right. 

Ben slid into the booth across from him and suddenly Hux had a look of stupidity radiating off of his ginger face. 

“Hello Fux, nice to see your pasty ass this fine evening.” Ben growled as he restrained himself from choking the shit out of him. 

“Well well if it isn’t Ben fucking Solo, I see you got rid of the glasses and braces. You used to look like a fucking nerd!” Hux replied holding his hand out to shake Ben’s.

Ben grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard it made Hux yelp in pain. Ben jerked Hux towards him and got right in his fucking face.

“Listen here Fux, Rey is my girlfriend and the author of those perfect fucking stories that people get to read for fucking free! If I see one more goddamn comment from you, I will personally rip all that ginger hair from your head and shove it up you ginger ass!” Ben looked around to make sure the staff were in the back and punched the fuck out of Hux’s bastard nose with his big beautiful brand new brass knuckles. 

“AHHHHHH FUCK! YOU FUCKING BIG ASS CUNT!” Hux squealed as he grabbed a handful of napkins and ran back out to his car with Ben hot on his heels.

“MOTHERFUCKER COME BACK HERE! WERE NOT DONE YET!” Ben yelled grabbing the back of Hux’s shirt and lifting him off the fucking ground. 

“You didn’t answer me! Now listen up…..the Supreme Leader….is DEAD! You understand me?” Ben growled as he put his hand around his neck.

“Yes….the supreme leader….is dead.” He finally spit out as Ben dropped his ass to the grown. 

“Glad we understand each other Fux. Have a beautiful night.” Ben said as he walked over to Hux’s gremlin, opened the door and pissed all over his drivers seat. 

“Damn it Solo! That’s new fake leather in there!” Hux groaned as he stood up holding his nose. 

“I don’t give a fuck.” 

Ben got into his Mercedes and went home to his hot peachy ass Rey. 

The next morning Rey woke up to the smell of bacon. She threw on one of Ben’s shirts and made her way to the kitchen. The most beautiful site in the world was standing in her kitchen. A giant hulking man with nothing on but a pink frilly apron, messy bed hair, thighs that could choke a bear and an ass you could crack fucking walnuts with. 

“Hey baby.” Rey said as she put her arms around the beast. 

“Hello my love.” Ben replied, turning around and kissing her face off. 

“Say baby, I couldn't help but notice this morning on your computer another comment popped up, I guess you must have left your AO3 screen pulled up. Why don't you go take a look while I finish your breakfast.” He said as he patted her on the ass. Rey looked at Ben like he was up to something but she did what he said. Rey sat down at her computer and looked over the comments. Her jaw dropped.

**I just want to say that Reyofsunshine has the best fucking stories of our generation! Nobody does it better than Rey! If these were books i would buy the shit out of them then fuck them afterwards! I love you Rey! Keep up the good work!**

**GingerSupremeLeader69**

Rey was beaming at the screen when Ben walked in with a tray of fattening foods. 

“Ben look! The Supreme Leader had a change of heart! I wonder what happened?” 

Ben looked down at her and smiled, “I guess he finally got his erectile dysfunction drugs.” 

Rey squeezed Ben's hand as he sat down next to her to enjoy their fattening breakfast. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
